Lasse Karlsson
Lasse Karlsson, simply known as Lasse, is a major antagonist of the third season of Johan Falk, serving as the main antagonist of Lockdown and a supporting antagonist of The End. He is the leak who the GSI Police have been searching for throughout the season, but is revealed to be a tragic figure who went completely insane after an equally tragic event that happened at the beginning of the series. He was portrayed by Henrik Norlén. Biography Past Lasse was a talented member of the GSI Police, who would always have good plans and was generally well-respected. Everyone in the group liked him, and Lasse was portrayed as incorruptable throughout the first two seasons. During the first season, in Operation Näktergal, Lasse secretely went insane after losing what could have been the love of his life, who was killed by human trafficker Oleg. However, Lasse never revealed his inner demons, and no one thought he had changed. In order to cope with it, Lasse joined a competing human trafficking organization and wanted to destroy the organization that killed her, which they succeeded in, and ever since he has been working for them as a leak. In the last episode of season 2, Codename: Lisa, Lasse and Johan Falk kill Russian mobster Andrei Dudajev so that police infiltrator Frank Wagner wouldn't do it out of spite which would get him into legal trouble, but it is revealed that Lasse's hidden agenda for the murder was that he had been ordered by his organization to kill Andrei who once was a member of their organization but went rogue. ''Lockdown'' Lasse is coming home from a vacation, and the first person he meets on the way to the office is Patrick, who had just gotten to know that his prostate cancer is gone. Lasse is nice as usual, but when Patrick asks him what he was doing, Lasse grabs his gun and shoots Patrick in cold blood through the glass as he believes Patrick saw a bloodstain on his leg, and then escapes into the office, greeting everybody, pretending that he has no idea Patrick is dead. When they realize that Patrick is dead, everyone starts to panick and cry, and Lasse falsely tries to heal him, pretending to cry like everyone else, although it is unknown if he actually felt genuine remorse. Lasse then walks into the office while the area is closed, and says that the murderer is in the house and is running free. Matte watches the camera history and realizes that Lasse is the man who killed Patrick, and desperately announces it to Johan. Johan, shocked, sends the information to Sophie, who is looking for the killer with Lasse. Sophie is so shocked that she just stares at Lasse. Lasse realizes that she has discovered the truth, and he shoots her and then runs away. Johan announces it to everyone in the house, but Lasse manipulates the people in the house into believing that he's someone else who is being chased by Lasse, and make them shoot the people who are trying to arrest him. Meanwhile, Lasse manages to escape. However, he eventually gets caught by the police, and they are not happy. Niklas kicks him multiple times and then beats him brutally. ''The End'' Lasse is now imprisoned, and Johan asks him if he truly tried to heal Patrick, Lasse answers no. Johan then asks if he was being blackmailed, Lasse once again answers no, and that he snapped during the human trafficking case, and willingly helped the mob. Because he has nothing to live for, Lasse eventually commits suicide in his cell. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:In Love Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Scapegoat Category:Nihilists Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Imprisoned Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Suicidal Category:Hero's Lover Category:Criminals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Insecure Category:Deceased Category:Paranoid Category:Remorseful Category:Successful Category:Conspirators Category:Cowards